The Son Of Neptune
by Harborfront
Summary: This is my take on Rick Riordan's up coming book. Very excited for October, the first chapter is my own, not after the 1st chapter of the actual book. Follows the suspected storyline, most original characters are included in full story. Please read:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Percy

Percy woke up face down on the tile floor. His back ached, there was a large hole in the bottom of his remaining sandal, and his head was throbbing.

The first thing he noticed after sitting up and stretching was that his outfit must have looked pretty ridiculous. He was wearing a kiddie lifejacket over an orange t-shirt(it occurred to him that he not now or anytime in the future would need a lifejacket, though he wasn't sure how he knew this). He also had a pair of tacky Hawaiian swim trunks with swaying palm trees.

The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't seem to remember anything about himself. Sure, he knew his name was Percy, what two plus two was, and that the sky was blue, but nothing beyond the common knowledge of any kid his age-how old was he anyway?. This whole situation was beginning to freak him out. What was happening? He couldn't be sure.

He looked around for any clues. He seemed to be in an empty party store. All the streamers and costumes were lined up neatly on the walls, the floor was freshly cleaned, everything in order. Something about the innocent looking setup told him to panic.

Percy jumped to his feet and looked around more closely. Down every one of the aisles was a large mound of dirt and rubble. They looked like small molehills. Someone had taken the care to stick little farmer's labels in each one, indicating what was planted. He cautiously walked over to the closest one an picked up the label.

_Sparti_

_Plant close to enemies for best effect_

_Product of Olympus_

The ground around him began to shake, the mounds slowly expanding until they were just shorter than Percy was. He knew instinctively that he didn't want to find out what was inside all that soil. He booked it towards the exit of the store.

It was still very early in the morning. The sun was still down. There were very few people out wandering the small, downtown area. _Great,_ thought Percy sarcastically to himself, _I won't bother anyone with my desperate cries for help._

He looked up at the store sign. **Sacrificial Pie Pillagers, **was what it seemed to say at first glance. Percy made a better effort to read the sign. **San Francisco Party Packagers. **That made more sense. He would have to investigate the reading problem later.

San Francisco, Percy thought. A gut feeling told him the some bad things had gone down here. The whole place made him uneasy, jumpy. Of course, maybe it was the magic dirt back in Party Packagers.

A loud hiss made Percy leap around. There were five extremely scary men standing at the curb. They looked like bikers, sans bike. They were decked out in leather jackets, muscle shirts, and had tattooed arms and faces;along with pointy monster teeth. The first one to speak was the one in the middle. He stood menacingly still and only moved his mouth. The words that came out caught Percy completely off guard, and he took a moment to react.

"Pewseus Jaksin," he said in a shrill lisp. "We have come to destwoy yoo, pweprawre to be vankwished!"

"Sandwished?" said the one one the end, "I thought we wewe gonna kill him" he insinuated.

"Ya!" pressed another. The five creatures were soon in a heated argument over who said what , and nothing Percy did would get them to quit breaking street signs and walls. He threw a rock into the horde.

This of course only caused more confusion and the monsters started to fight over who threw the rock.

_Ugh, _thought Percy, _If this is what my life is like, maybe it's good I can't remember it._

He slipped away from the monsters and down the street. He scanned for places he could possibly hide. A swanky all-night diner perhaps? No, that was far too obvious. Who hasn't been attacked by a monster in a diner? Percy's train of thought was interrupted by the goofy monsters tumbling after him.

"Geddim'!"said one

"He's geddin' away!"yelled another

Percy ran down the street frantically looking for a place to hide, but he couldn't find anywhere. The creatures were rapidly gaining ground, and he didn't know if he could run much longer.

Suddenly, he saw an opening. It wasn't the perfect place to hide, but it was better than death. The place was a school. They seemed to be having a pancake breakfast, Percy could smell the waffles and syrup. He began to think that all the pancakes needed to be blue, another random comment from his brain. He ducked inside.

It was a very big school. Nice, too. There were marble ledges and statues, memorials, it seemed to be a very beautiful private school. A girl around his age stood at the end of the hall putting up posters.

He ran over to her.

"Excuse me, do you have a phone that I could use? It's an emergency!"

"Um, no?... Desole," she said with a heavy Quebecois accent.

"I really need help! Peux tu telephoner neuf un un?" Percy panted, not really knowing at all what he was saying.

The girl then did the oddest thing Percy had ever seen, she sniffed him. This caused Percy to stop huffing and puffing and just gawk.

«Oh, je comprends, vous êtes un demi-dieu! Je suis un faune de la armada prestigieux, à votre service. Dans des circonstances normales, je serais bien sûr vous amène à notre commandant. Les temps sont durs, cependant, et je vois que vous êtes attaqués par des hommes dragon. C'est terrible chance-si vous l'odeur très ... putride. Je vais devoir vous faire du mal, afin de vous aider, je le crains. Vous avez le parfum d'un ami j'ai rencontré dans les Rocheuses. Je vais vous ramener, le héros. Ils ont probablement vous voir comme faible et vous battre, mais vous ne pouvez pas discuter parce que vous n'avez même pas me comprendre! Les gens des États-Unis sont SO CULTURE! Vous n'avez probablement pas encore connaître le Canada est au nord d'ici! Je plaisante, et la randonnée, le laisse aller, » She said in one short breath.

The french was a bit too complex for Percy, but in a moment it didn't matter. She reached into one of her large pockets, and pulled out a battle worn fry-pan. Percy only had time to be wide eyed before she hit him in the head with a satisfying WHOP!

"Pretty colours"was all he had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this is the second chapter. I was eager to get it up because I have so many ideas and they all need a chapter of their own:) Thank you for all your reviews! They really help move the story along. If you have any suggestions please feel free to comment. Here goes!**

Chapter 2

Bobby

Many strange things had happened to Bobby in his short fourteen years of life, but Percy Jackson showing up at the SPQR was high up on his list. He was dragged in by Dakota;who had no doubt smacked him with her skillet of safety. Honestly, being unconscious might help get a demigod out of her way, but the killer headaches never really stopped afterwards.

He was wearing a purple kiddie lifejacket, swim trunks, and had one last sandal torn to shreds clinging to his foot. A dramatic entrance-for a new arrival. Most new students came in with much pomp and circumstance, but never unconscious and dragged behind a faun. No, Lupa needed to be here, or crowds would gather. As third in command, and the last person left to keep order, it was his responsibility to bring her. Sure enough...

"Bobby," said Dakota, "Fetch Lupa, would you. This might draw some onlookers, and I need space to assess him". Dakota spoke in a gibbery sort of Latin. She had grown up in northern Quebec, where a different dialect was spoken. Because of her nonexistent English skills, she spoke Latin with the students. This didn't hurt her social world though. She and Bobby were best friends. They spent all of their free time together, with Gwen and Reyna and Hazel and...Jason.

That was back when they all went to school together. It was only Bobby now. The rest of his friends were out searching for Jason.

He reached the end of the encampment. Dakota had come in very near the entrance, where the buildings were all new and identical. The old ones had been burned down in the war last year. Closer to the beach and out of the woods, things were different. All the places were colourful, like a circus caravan. Hundreds of years ago, demigods had started this place as a refuge for the children of Rome. There were places to train, and there were countless legion spaces.

Each legion contained an equal division of heroes. One or more representatives of each god, to work as a team and complete quests with a variety of skills. Stronger demigods to lower number legions. Bobby liked the legions, they were effective. Sometimes feuding made it difficult to work. Children of Mars would start arguments, or the Venus girls might bully others, but you could always retreat to your siblings in your living tent.

There were also tents for each god, and you slept with your siblings. You were sorted into them as you were claimed;and until recently Mercury's tent was always overflowing with the undetermined campers. After the war, everyone had been claimed. It was a mystery why. It probably had to do with something personal between the gods, or they decided to pull themselves together and not lose to the next titan with a bone to pick.

Bobby was at the flap of Lupa's command base. It was here that she monitored everything going on in the SPQR. The newer buildings were being made into a school, so that no one had to die on the way to the bus for a human school. There was a lot of work that still needed doing, but Lupa went as she pleased. It was her underlings that did all of the work anyway-meaning Bobby and the rest of the Vulcan crew.

"Commander," Bobby said respectively, coming in under the flap, "There is a new arrival, injured, attracting attention. We request your aid at the steps of the mess hall," Bobby turned on his heels and left, not waiting for a response. It was impolite to stay too long in Lupa's presence. Once, an unclaimed girl from L.A had come in to complain that her purse dog had been eaten by a monster, and she was eaten by the she wolf herself. Just goes to show you, purse dog carriers don't last long in a fight.

He walked quickly through the camp, and did his best to move the crowds along. Percy was just waking up.

"Ugh," he groaned, "how many times do I have to be knocked unconscious today? I think it might cause permanent brain damage!" this gained some giggles from the last few remaining onlookers.

"Perseus Jackson," Bobby asked, "Why have you come?"

"How do you know who I am?" He questioned

"It's sewn into the back of your lifejacket. I will ask you one more time, why have you come here? You know as well as I that you don't belong! This is an insult!" Bobby screamed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who I am, why I've come, besides being dragged by a fry-pan wielding french girl," Dakota looked up at him, wide eyed, finally realizing what was happening.

Bobby turned purple with hatred and was about to attack him for his insolence when a voice boomed over the crowd.

"_**I know you, Perseus Jackson!"**_

Bobby looked towards the voice he remembered all too well, but didn't see who he was expecting.

"I


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter again! You must love me. Some people left comments about the french in the first chapter. I didn't mean to offend anyone, I'm just practising for an end of the year exam-because they do that to eighth graders in Canada! I'm sure people that actually speak french are much better at it than I am. For those of you who didn't paste it onto google, the translation doesn't matter...enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Piper

Piper could see the wings of the beautiful ship unfurl to the tip. It was different from anything she had ever seen before, it was so amazing. It had turned out even more impressive than the blueprints had implied. It was made if sheets of celestial bronze, and golden mesh with wicker woven through it created a wing that moved on its own. There was room for fifteen people aboard, if they squished. Festus' head was sitting proudly at the front, almost screaming _onward and upward! Who cares if we're killed by Romans!_

Leo was leaning up against a piece of driftwood, his cheeks flushed with pride at his accomplishment. Even if they never even flew it, this ship would be something for the camp to come together and be proud of.

She walked up the beach to where Leo was sitting. He smiled, "Hey Piper"

"Hey Leo. I haven't seen the finished boat before today, it's incredible," she sighed

"Yeah, it should be! I've been awake for four straight days weaving tiny pieces of wicker through wire mesh! Look at my hands! They're three times normal size!" Leo looked very tired, the bags under his eyes were getting bigger every day, but you could tell he didn't mind at all. "Anyways, we should be ready to launch any day now. I need to check for a few minor things first, but then we should be able to get this boat in the air!" Piper grinned. After months of waiting, she was eager to get this quest in the road. Camp was fun, but she almost got bored sometimes thinking of all the fun things out in the world. It was time to kick some monster butt.

"Great!" she smiled, "I'll see you up at dinner, alright?" she asked

"Yeah, see you soon! I'm going to go...take a nap"

Piper walked back up to the big house where there was a poker championship between Grover(who had recently returned from his "find Percy activities"), and Jason. Loser had to spend the night in the dungeon behind the Ares cabin. Piper shuddered at the thought of it.

A dead silence shrouded the crowds. Grover broke it.

"Pu pu pu poker face pupu poker face," The campers burst into laughter just as the dinner conch blared. **Technical Difficulties please stand by for rest of chapter!**


	4. Chapter 35

**Sorry! I hate computers! There was a huge problem that I had to fix with the program, here's the rest of the chapter(it got an extra edit so it should be good)**

Chapter 3.5

Still Piper

The dining hall was full of excited chatter that night. People were glad that the boat was ready; everything could finally go back to normal. Piper had seen Annabeth earlier. It seemed as though the anticipation was going to eat her alive, but a smile had returned to her face. She must've really loved him.

Piper grabbed her plate and took it up to the bronze brazier at the front. She scraped in the best parts and prayed to Aphrodite for luck. Word had come that the quest was to start tomorrow morning. The gods chocked it up to the weather, but it worried Piper. Since when had the gods cared about the weather;if it rained, it was probably just Poseidon wishing them luck.

She sat back down at the head of the table. The whole cabin was laughing and singing-apart from Drew who was sulking-and having a good time. An air of happiness hung over all the campers. Piper had a feeling that it might be the last time for a long time. She pushed it down and joined in the festivities.

Chiron suddenly wheeled himself up onto the stage. He looked distraught, his beard all messy and suit not straight, like he had been working all day. "Heroes!" he called. The dining hall hushed. "I have news from Olympus. The quest must start now. You must leave as quickly as possible, sail straight for San Francisco. There is an emergency, you will be needed," a few whispers swept the silence away, no one moved. "Well, get a move on!" Chiron erupted.

Piper hopper up from her seat. She gave a few hugs to Lacy and her closest friends, than skittered down the plywood towards the exit. Piper knew something was very wrong. Something was happening that had taken the other camp by surprise. The gods were so annoying sometimes. It's like they thought Demigods had to be out of the loop for things to get done. Thunder cracked against the lake. _Sorry, _she thought.

Leo was already aboard the ship, strapping down the necessities that had been packed for days.

"Tally Ho!" he cried.

"Leo, where's Jason?" he didn't need to say a word. Jason ran down the beach, with a huge bag of food from the kitchen. He smiled

"And a Tally Ho to you too," he said.

Annabeth was soon on board as well. She strapped herself in immediately below deck, claiming that she was an uneasy flyer. Jason just hovered beside the ship, completely at ease. Piper had a strong urge to go sit with Annabeth, but didn't want to look like a wimp. To be honest, she didn't exactly trust a flying boat. It just seemed wrong.

Leo didn't have a care in the world. He was pulling pulleys and levers and winding gears and in general having the time of his life. He was almost crying with pride.

Chiron came down the beach in full centaur form. He looked grief stricken. He raised a hand to them.

"Children, I'm afraid I can offer you no more than my blessing at this point. I cannot tell you what has gone wrong, for your own safety. If you would, say hello to Percy for me. I miss the little Rugrat more than I care to let on," he smiled. It looked completely forced.

"We will, Chiron. Thank you for all your support," Jason beamed

"How could I not support you? Teaching you is my livelihood!" Chiron smiled back. His eyes remembering a bittersweet memory from ages ago.

"Goodbye," offered Piper. She didn't know what she was getting herself into, but wanted to have this with Chiron. Who knows what could happen?

The boat shuddered. The beautiful wings unravelled in the sand and lifted themselves up. The boat rose into the air, and it reminded Piper of Festus. They began to ascend steeply, until the camp was gone from view.


End file.
